


A weird scarf fairy

by Morgan_de_Andromeda



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_de_Andromeda/pseuds/Morgan_de_Andromeda
Summary: Morgan tries to repay the crew in their own way.
Relationships: Damon Reznor & Traveler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	A weird scarf fairy

_ This is a dumb idea _ , Morgan reminded themself. Despite this, they placed the neatly folded violet scarf on the empty pilot’s seat with a simple note:   
  
“Aya, thank you for everything. -Morgan”

They let out a breath and scurried off the empty bridge. Only one left, but it was the easiest. On the way back to their room, they knocked at Damon’s door. After confirming he wasn’t there, they retrieved the last scarf and note and hurried back. They were welcome in Damon’s room, so popping in while he was gone was much easier than waiting for crew members to leave their most common haunts. 

They placed the scarf at the foot of his bed, but nearly jumped out of their skin when they turned to find Damon himself at the door.

“For fuck’s sake, just once can you show up without scaring the shit out of me?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he smirked. “I heard you were skulking around and wanted to remind you who the master was.”

“I haven’t been  _ skulking, _ ” they retorted.

“Sneaking. Creeping. Secretly leaving gifts like a weird scarf fairy.”

They felt their face flush. “I just didn’t want to make anyone think it was a big deal.”

That was only half true. The other reason their deliveries had been in secret was that they didn’t want to be around to see if the recipient actually  _ liked _ what they had made. Nerissa had always seemed happy to get a handmade gift, but the rest of their family was at best unimpressed and at worst-- 

Morgan blinked in surprise when Damon lightly flicked their forehead. It had become his gentle nonverbal reminder that they were thinking too hard.

“Right,” they chuckled.

Damon picked up his scarf and inspected it with an unnervingly neutral expression. Each crew member’s scarf was a different color, with the ship’s insignia in a contrasting color near both ends. In Damon’s case, it was black with the insignia in gold.

“It’s well done, thank you,” Damon said, making Morgan blush again. “Just don’t be offended if I don’t wear it often; blood spatter and all.”

“Oh! That’s fine.” Morgan hadn’t really expected anyone to actually  _ wear _ something they’d made. Even Nerissa didn’t, with how carefully she had to present herself as the heir. 

Damon chuckled and ruffled their hair. “Go let the others fuss over you too, will ya? Aya was excited and looking for you.”

“I hate fussing,” Morgan huffed.

A sly smile appeared on Damon’s face. “But your loyal subjects wish to--”

“Ew! No.”

The assassin cackled as they poked him in the chest, but caught and held their hand in his. 

“It’s not a big deal, right? So don’t make it one.”

_ Easy for you to say, mister I-can-stab-anyone-who-looks-at-me-funny. _

Morgan ground their teeth, but agreed with a quiet, “okay.”

Damon gave them an odd look, apparently confused by their apprehension, but didn’t pry. He instead kissed their captive hand, winked, and left without another word. Morgan blinked again at his sudden departure. He had a habit of doing this, pushing them to do something by removing himself entirely.

“Asshole,” Morgan muttered when the door hissed shut.

“Always!” came a muffled, fading voice beyond the door.

Morgan rubbed their face, stifling a laugh and trying to psyche themself up to talk to the rest of the crew.

_ It’s not a big deal, so don’t make it one, _ they mentally repeated.

\---

Work finally done, Damon settled down for a catnap, but was quickly startled by Keaton, Morgan’s enormous cat, jumping onto his lap. His irritation at being kept up died when the animal trilled and heatbutted him affectionately. As he scratched Keaton’s ears he noticed the cat had his own cat-sized scarf. His was a pale green to match his eyes, and the black Andromeda Six insignia had a pair of cat ears.

“That’s fuckin’ adorable,” Damon murmured fondly. “I think Cal will take offense to you being a full-fledged crew member, but don’t worry; I’ll vouch for you.”

“Mrow?” Keaton responded.

He clicked his tongue and readjusted the tabby’s tiny scarf. “I gotta say, I’ve never met a self-respecting Cursan tomcat who lets someone dress them up.” 

Keaton stared at him, unblinking, until Damon finally broke into a laugh.

“Touché.”

Keaton yawned and curled up in Damon’s lap, so the assassin adjusted himself to sleep as well, pulling his own scarf up over his eyes to block out the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Keaton: "I don't have thumbs, what's your excuse?"  
> Damon: "Ok fair"


End file.
